A Father He Isn't
by lilacprimekitty
Summary: Acnologia is the dragon king of Earthland. His name brought fear to the hearts of his enemies. But his life change when he receive a letter and a crib with a blue haired baby from his former lover. Will he be able to conquer this challenge and be a good father or will he fail and muck's everything up. Found out what happen in his journey of being a parent material (Papalogia AU).
1. Chapter 1: A New Responsibility

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Father He Isn't**

 **(An Alternate Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Chapter 1: A New Responsibility**

* * *

Acnologia is not an ordinary mage, he is so powerful that even when his name is being uttered have made the dragons cowers before him, he was a tall bulky man with hair as blue as ocean depth with the same colored tribal tattoo all over his body, he have many names in the course of his long life, the king of all dragons, the bringer of the apocalypse, the dragon of destruction, all of that fancy titles but a father is not one of them. So imagine his surprise on one faithful morning laid a crib with a blue haired baby girl in front of his home (A dank cold moist cave), he inspects his surrounding for any person that drop the little thing in his front door and found nobody in sight, he then tried using his nose to detect any lingering scent and still found none. So he gave up and instead turns his attention back towards the crib, he contemplating whenever not he should take her to one of the village near him or just let her be devoured by the predatory animals (or plants) until he notice a single piece of note at the side of the baby, he took it and notice an elegant and formal hand writing that he have come to love from his former lover.

 _Dear My Love, Adam Marvell_

 _I regret to inform you that I have kept you in the dark about a curtain thing about our love life, the baby in the crib is our biological daughter Wendy, unfortunately my parents would not allow me to raise and nurture our child as a Heartfilia because she is not from 'the right breeding', but I would hope that you can take care of our daughter as a Marvell instead, she's only one year old and don't need too much, other than milk, a diaper, new clothes, and a comb (I already provided it for you). I know I am asking too much and to return so little. I just cannot bear to see our child without either of her parent. And I will eternally be grateful my love.  
_

 _And I'm sorry for all the wrong doings I have inflict upon you intentionally and unintentionally, I know you are still hurting from our break up and I do too. I will always love you no matter what, the days I was with you was the happiest day of my life and I cannot be thankful enough, even though I am not with you psychically I will always be with you and love you with all my heart even till dead do us apart._

 _Sincerely, Anna Heartfilia_

He read the note over and over and over again and then looks at the baby, his biological daughter Wendy. At first he wanted to return the baby back to Anna and be done with it but after smelling the letter which smelled a bit salty and have a few wet bits he reluctantly decides to keep his _daughter_. Damn, he was supposed to be the scariest living being in the whole wide world and yet he was bested by a mere paper filled with heartfelt confession from his former lover (who he still loves with all his heart). He grabs the baby crib and went inside his cave. He put his daughter on top of a flat looking floor and sits down next to her to read the note once again. Adam, he hasn't been called by that name since his soldier year in Dragnof. The dragon king then hears shuffling on the crib and notice that the baby was waking up. The blue haired baby slowly opens her eyes and to Acnologia's surprises his daughter has Anna's rich colored brown hazel nut eyes, and come to think of it the baby look more like Anna then him, the only thing she had from him is her thick blue hair and the shape of her face. The baby, Wendy (He need to start remembering his own daughter name) look at him with wide innocent eyes, staring at him in bewilderment. 'Smart, just like her mother' he muses. She begin to playfully kuu at him arms outstretch to him wanting to be pick up, he just scowls at the notion and glare at her, there was no way in hell he would carry her even if she is his daughter. It back fires as his scowl made her giggle and more eager to make him carry her, his face turn blank he was hoping that scowling at her will discourage her but now it has the exact opposite effect, she really is Ana's kid, she isn't afraid of him in the slightest, he let out a sigh and reluctantly hold Wendy by the armpits in his massive hand (God the kid was so small, she could theoretically fit inside his palms) probably the result of Anna's parents being a pricks (He never like them anyway, always watching Anna like a hawk and scheming behind their back). The blue haired girl giggled happily and reaches out to him. It almost warms his heart, almost.

"Stop it. I'm already holding you what else do you want" Acnologia deadpans, looking irritably at the baby. She then pauses as tears begin to well up the corners of her eyes "Oh no…" the dragon king faces turn horrified as Wendy started to cry. He look around the cave and turn his _daughter_ back and forward to figure out what's wrong, that is until a foul stench enter his nostrils "Ah shit!" he hold the baby away from him with one hand as the other pinch his nose shut "What did I sign myself into?!" he asked himself already regretting his choice. He then remember the letter and put Wendy down, he went to grab the letter and the crib before returning to his _daughter_. He reread it before taking what he thinks is a diaper and stares at it, now how does he put it on her? He never knew how to take care of children since he doesn't have one. Acnologia should have listened to what his foster mother said about taking care of children's before he reaps the soul from her body (Well he technically still can since she's still alive but barely. Looks like he had to visit mother dearest and….. Asked for help). The dragon king then grabs Wendy and accidentally rips the diaper apart when he tried to remove it, the feces landed on his cloak "Motherfucker!" he took his cloak off and toss it to the side, leaving him only in his pants. He grumbles and reluctantly picks up the feces using the remains of the diaper before leaving his cave and throws it out as far as he could, which is impressively far since he's using all of his current strength something he haven't done since his rise to power. He went back to the cave and put the diaper on like a pants "There! All done! Now be quite!" but even when he demanded she still cried. Acnologia groan loudly, didn't he already change her diaper? What the hell is wrong with her? Why the hell did he have to take care of a baby, a father he isn't dammit!

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the first chapter, this is a brand new story that I decided to create because of my other heavily dense drama and story driven piece that is my other story The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch (** **Shameless plug in** **). I need something lighter and softer then that story and created this for fun. This isn't a one-shot thing because I always like the papalogia AU and wanted to explore it with my own interpretation of both Acnologia and Wendy. Because let's be honest Acnologia characteristic is none existed other then he is evil for the sake of hypocritical reason, and he doesn't even have a name, I mean would a parent really name their child Acnologia? I feel like it's just a name that he picks for himself. And before I forgot, this take place in the year X400 and months after Acnologia had taken the dragon king title. Any question you wanted to ask you can leave it at the review and I will answer it in the next chapter. But nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lesson In Parenting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Father He Isn't**

 **(An Alternate Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Chapter 2: A Lesson In Parenting (Kind Of)**

* * *

Acnologia traverse the woods in quick strides, carrying the crib and the baby in each hand, while his _daughter_ Wendy kept on crying in their trip to visit his mother "Will you be quite! We'll almost there so shut up!" she stop crying and look at him confusingly the dragon king let out a sigh of relieved but it soon come to an end when his _daughter_ begin to cry again "Oh for the love of all that is evil! What is wrong with you!?" he snaps at the baby, which made her cry even louder. Acnologia let out a long groan before hastening his pace. He soon comes across an open field where a white feathered female dragon lying weakly on her stomach. She immediately notices the dragon king and glares at him. He stops for a moment before scowling and continue to come closer to her. The female dragon growls warningly at him and stands up with her feathers all lean up, a defense mechanism to intimidate the threat. Acnologia stops in front of her as she towers over him "Why are you here _dragon king_ " the female dragon asked with spite, not very happy with her current visitor. The dragon king lowers his head and scowls deepen, he didn't want to ask for help but he desperately needed it right now.

"I come… to seek for you're….. help…. Grandeeney" Acnologia said, pain evident in his voice. Caught off guard, Grandeeney blinks her eyes "Huh? What did you just said to me?"

The dragon king let out a heavy groan, for fuck sake can this woman be any denser "I come here to ask you for help….. Mother" he reluctantly said the last part. The female dragon eyes widen before she huff at him.

"And why do you think I will help you? And don't you dare call me that, you lost that privilege when you stop being my son" Grandeeney sternly said, not feeling worthy for the title.

"Because I'm lost… I don't know what to do with….. _her_ " Acnologia slowly said as he shows her his baby, who stops crying when she notice the giant white feather dragon in front of her. Grandeeney bent down to take a good look at the dragon kings hand and notice the baby, she sniff at her an notice his and Anna's scent on the baby "Who is this little one? And why does she have both you and young Anna's scent? Unless…"

Acnologia huff and tuck little Wendy in front of his broad chest who begin to cry once again "As you can tell from her smell she is my daughter, her name is Wendy. Anna gave her to me and asks me to raise her as part of the Marvell clan" he explains before staring at his former mother with exasperation "And I don't know jack shit about being a parent, so that's why I'm here standing in front of you, asking for _Help_ "

Grandeeney let the dragon king words sink in before starting to laugh, albeit with a painful wheeze "I could tell that asking for my help is painful to you. Who would have thought that _big scary dragon king_ procreates! Much less with a beautiful human such as Anna! Tell me, how did you of all people acquire such a promising mate, _Acnologia_ " she said mockingly with a grin.

He glares at her "Will you help me or not you shitty dragon!"

"Fine I will help you, on one condition" the female dragon amusingly answers with a cheeky grin.

" _You always want something in return"_ he mumbles. The female dragon heard him loud and clear but chooses to ignore it "I will help you if you're willing to do all of it yourselves, I will only observe and guide you when things seems to be rough"

"Of course you will. It's the only thing you're good at you _good for nothing_ _oversized lizard_ " he whispers the last part. Grandeeney huff to try and stifle her excitement when she comes up with something funny "I know what's wrong, but first put little Wendy down" he put his daughter down on a flat rock "Now, raise both of your hands, palm outwards and shake your hands" he follow her instruction albeit angrily, she bit her lower lip "Raise your right leg and lightly jumping with your left leg" he glares at her but comply anyway. The female dragon laughs hysterically as she couldn't hold it in any longer "I can't believe you actually listen to me!"

Face turning red from embarrassment and outrage, he stops doing it and stomps his foot hard on the ground, creating a small crater below his foot "How dare you make a mockery out of me _you brain dead lizard_!" he exclaims in rage, unintentionally releasing some of his power. Grandeeney doesn't look too worried and just snorts at him "Lighten up _dragon king_. I was just testing you. Geez where did your sense of humor have gone too"

"It disappears the same day I reaped your soul, _dragon_ " he said maliciously. The female dragon didn't lose her smile and look downward to the baby "Like I said, it was a test. Just look at little Wendy, she stop crying" he turn his gaze towards his daughter and was surprise to see that Wendy was looking at him curiously, letting out a cute babbles and stretching her arm towards him.

"Being a parent mean that you need to do stupid things for your children, be it feeding them, cleaning them, or making ridiculous gesture like I instructed you. It's all part of the deal" Grandeeney off handedly explains, waiting for his reaction. He let out a grumble before calming down. The sky dragon looks at him with a _'He actually buys that?'_ look; he must have been stupider than she originally thought.

"Now, did little Wendy defecate before you got here?" she rhetorically asked, shifting her body so she could get a better look at the two humans in front of her. Acnologia raises his eyebrow, not knowing what she meant. Seeing the confuse face of the dragon king made her smile drop and she closes her eyes before letting out a sigh "Defecating, you know. Pooping, taking a dump, whatever you young people called it. She had done it right"

Acnologia nodded his head albeit forcefully "Yes she had. How did you know?" the sky dragon let out a snort "How did I know? I can practically smell it _dragon king_. Now, have you cleaned her yet?"

"No. Do I have to?" he asked, irritably. God he hated doing this so much.

"Of course, why do you think she kept on crying this whole time? Because she was hungry? Well… actually that too, you should be able to hear her stomach growling… or can't you, have your hearing diminish after all this years of being alone" Acnologia glares at her, how can someone be so helpful and so annoying at the same time? Don't get him wrong he (Begrudgingly) appreciate her help but does she have to insult him every chance she get?

"Now go and clean her butt by the river or do you need my help doing that too?" she teasingly offers, with a large grin showing off her razor sharp teeth.

The answer is yes, yes she will.

"No I don't need your help cleaning my _daughter_ buttocks" he dryly said, grabbing his _daughter_ and heading towards the river to clean her. Grandeeney watch them left and drops her smile, she lays her head on top of her folded hands and closes her eyes. How she misses being a parent, the joy of watching their children grow up and seeing them mature through trials and hardship, and yet she still didn't (couldn't) believe that the boy she raises, Adam, to be a sociopathic madman who kills dragons, innocent or not, until a handful is left, her being one of them. He was such a promising boy when they first meet, what went wrong? But now seeing that he now has a daughter gave her hope (something so fragile and had the potential to be oh so hurtful), maybe the young girl can turn him into the caring sweetheart that he used to be, but one thing she does understand is to not expect something to go smoothly. The sky dragon heard the sound of footsteps and open her eyes, seeing them return she turn her head towards them. She let out a snort when she sees that the dragon king is wet head to toe with his daughter on his hand, sucking on her own thumb and completely _dry_ "Were you cleaning her or yourself _dragon king_?"

"Shut up. It's been done" Grandeeney look at him amusingly. He snarls at her before Wendy started crying again, Acnologia let out a loud groan "What's wrong with her now!?"

"She's hungry you moron, I literally just told you a few minutes ago" the female dragon said with an eye roll, as if the answer were obvious (which it is) "You have to go and find milk for little Wendy. What? Don't give me that look I'm not going to find her milk, that's your job not mine" seeing the unamused look from the dragon king made her smirk, who would have thought that helping someone she hated could be so much fun.

* * *

 **A/N: I did not expect this to be having three reviews just by one chapter. My other story almost took weeks just to get one. Anyway, the reason why I make Grandeeney Acnologia dragon parent is because of one thing, if Porlyusica is called granny it's only fair that her Earthland counterpart have that title too (And also because I found it a bit entertaining to see with Grandeeney being a fun loving troller and Acnologia being a too serious brooder).**

 **Xhope14x: The reason why the chapter is so short is too test out the water first and it will stay like this until Wendy is four years old when she can finally talk and I decide to finally build up a plot. But before that it's only a short heartwarming (and funny) piece of unrelated fun.**


	3. Chapter 3: Steady Progress?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Father He Isn't**

 **(An Alternate Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Chapter 3: Steady Progress?**

* * *

A week has gone by since his agreement with Grandeeney the trolling sky dragon and even till this very day he- "Oi, Papalogia! You're kid is crying again!" deeply regret it, and the fact that the freakin' dragon keep calling him that stupid nickname doesn't help. He let out a loud groan and cradles his _daughter_ closer to his chest. He can hear the female dragon snicker from behind him and he almost, _almost_ let out a growl. The dragon king found out that him growling, snarling, etc made her cry harder and he does **not** like to hear it, it's noisy and hurt his ears so goddam much. The dragon king slowly cradles his _daughter_ , ignoring the dragon behind him. Acnologia hesitantly kuu's at the baby, but it failed miserably since it sounds like his trying to desperately breathe instead. Grandeeney put her claws in front of her mouth, hiding the fact that she's snickering. He glares at her, he's going to prove to her that taking care of a baby is as easy as killing a fully grown dragons. After ten minute of failing to calm down his _daughter_ he gave up "What the fuck is wrong with her!? I've been doing this for ten minutes!" he complained, trying to think of something that could be useful.

"Technically it's only been about nine minutes and forty three second but whatever helps let you sleep at night papa" the dragon teases, before coughing a bit "Have you feed her yet?" she saw him froze in place and rolls her eyes skyward "Of course… give me your kid and you go get her some more milk to eat" he let out a grumble and shoved Wendy onto her giant clawed hand, he stands up and stomp away towards the nearest village to get (steal) food. Grandeeney quietly chuckle to herself, knowing full well that little Wendy isn't hungry, this is by far the most entertaining thing she have ever done in her entire (Half)life. The only down side to this is that she have to keep it a secret to the other dragons and Anna, since the other dragons are unaware of Anna and Acnologia's biological daughter and Anna doesn't know that she was interacting with her husband. She felt obliged to help raise her and kept this little (Colossal) secret, probably because she respected Anna and because a part of her still love her son. The sky dragon was snap out of her musing when she felt tiny hands grabbing bits of her fur on her thumb, she look down and saw little Wendy tugging at it, the little girl looks like she is trying to stand up by herself, something that she's been trying to do since Acnologia's agreement with her. Grandeeney raises her hand so the baby is at her level "What are you doing now, little one?"

Little Wendy turn her head to the side to look at the dragon, she continue to stare before she finally able to stand on her two feet and letting go of her thumb, she then started to wobble in the opposite direction, she would have fallen off her hand if it weren't for Grandeeney using her other hand to catch her. The blue haired baby fall face first onto the sky dragon awaiting hand, and unexpectedly little Wendy begin to snuggle into it which brought a smile onto the old dragon face "Awww… aren't you a cute one. I always know that my furs are soft since Ada- Acnologia like to cuddle into it" she corrected herself for the slip. But the little slip manages to bring her mood down, damn her past memories. The giant hand slightly shakes, but it was enough for the blue haired baby to notice. Little Wendy felt the big dragon mood change and very slowly sit up, she look at the dragon with her large hazel brown eyes, curiosity written all over her face. She outstretches her hands, her palms opening and closing trying to grab the furs on the dragon face. Seeing the little baby trying to reach her made Grandeeney heart melt, she's such a precious thing. The sky dragon complies and lean her head closer to little Wendy till her nose almost touches the baby. Little Wendy touch her nose and grab it, it felt really soft in her hand. The blue haired baby put her cheek onto it and begins to nuzzle into it. The dragon let her, she rather enjoy it too. Grandeeney then heard the sound of grass crushing under a weight and lowers her hand back down, with little Wendy trying to reach her nose again. Acnologia grumbles to himself as he dejectedly walks back towards his _daughter_ and (Temporary) _mentor_. He then notices that the baby has stop crying and trying to reach something.

"What the fuck! How the hell did you shut her up?!" the dragon king shouts at her, pointing accusingly at her.

Grandeeney just give him a cocky smirk. Looking at her face alone already spell disaster for him "How you say? It's because I'm just that _good_ " she gave him a wink to emphasize the point.

Acnologia just let out a pain groan; he should have known that asking her things is a bad idea, now he just accidentally inflated her already big ego. He already regrets not listening in his lessons with her about dragon's nature "Would you for once just tell me something without mocking me!" she gave him a flat stare.

"No" the dragon king just blankly stare at her.

"How the fuck did I put up with you when I was just a brat?" he rudely asked, scowling. The sky dragon just looks at him weirdly as if the answer is obvious "Do you really want me to answer that? Because I can"

"NO! Just fucking tells me how you calm her down!" Acnologia demanded, pointing his finger at his _daughter_. Grandeeney shook her head; she can't believe that he can be this dense.

"Little Wendy wants to be cuddled, that's why she's always crying and only calm down once she's hugging my thumb when you're away finding food for her" the sky dragon explains.

"How the fuck can you tell that! I've been carrying her since she was shoved into my doorsteps and she wouldn't shut up no matter how hard I try!" he scowls, frustrated beyond relieved.

"That's different Acnologia" Grandeeney simply said, unamused by his outburst.

"How is it different?!" the dragon king asked, losing the last bit of patience he have.

"It's because you kept forcing yourself to hold her instead of sincerely want. You're kid notice and doesn't want it, she can tell that you don't enjoy holding her and forcing yourself to love her, even I can tell and I'm trying to steer clear away from you" the dragon look down at the little baby on her hand, gazing at the innocent yet intelligent brown eyes "Your kid here is smart. Too smart for one year old, she has your keen natural intellects and Anna's compassionate heart. She's going to do great things when she grows up but…"

Grandeeney pick little Wendy up with her fingers and put her down in a sitting position facing her father. The little blue haired baby finally notices her father and her eyes lit up, the dragon encourages her by lightly nudging her to her father. Grandeeney smiled softly as she watches the little baby tried her hardest to stand up without help al while Acnologia watch her from where he standing, the food in his grip forgotten "She's going to need someone that cared and loved her. And it's not going to be me" she manage to stand up on her two feet and slowly balance herself, she then slowly walk toward Acnologia. The dragon king absentmindedly crouches down, closely watching Wendy walk closer to him. The sky dragon crosses her arms on the ground and laid her head on it, watching them with critical eyes "Pick a guess who qualifies that" Wendy nearly reaches him before she falls, landing on her belly, tears forming on the corners of her eyes and she let out a sob before she felt her father picking her up and cradles her into his chest. Acnologia tries gently holding her in his hands, putting Grandeeney advice in his mind, he let out a defeated sigh and gently wipe the tears out of the corner of her eyes with his index finger before he boop her nose. The little baby giggled and she tries to grab his face with a big smile on her face. Seeing Wendy, his and Anna's daughter, warms his stone cold (even if it's slightly) heart.

"Huh… would you look at that, she's finally shuts up" he said, staring at the little baby playing in his arms. The dragon king watches as her hands grab onto a lock of his hair and tug it "Is she always this clingy?" he asked, irritated.

"Yup. Every time you went away she always clings on me like a magnet" the sky dragon stated, before she let out a yawn "Since you look like you can take care of your own daughter. I'm going to take a much needed nap"

Acnologia just stare at her with a _'Are you fucking joking?'_ expression. Grandeeney just smirk at him while she closes her eyes "I've been taking care of your daughter more than you do for a week… don't get me wrong, your daughter is a sweetheart but she can be overbearing even for me. So I'm more than deserve this nap" he just grumbles and quickly accepts that he have to do this alone for now, he learn that it's better to listen to her demand then to argue with her since she somehow always won with a logical and convincing argument.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me when did Wendy learned how to walk" he asked, gently prying her hands off his hair and distract her by poking her belly, which made her laugh happily. The sky dragon opens her left eye and snorts at him "Just before you return. She was learning by herself using my thumb as a crutch, she manages to walk off my hand and I grab her before she falls"

"I see" he said, trying to keep her comfortable in his arm. Grandeeney then cheekily grin at him.

"Yeah… and it only took you a _week_ to notice"

"Shut up"

* * *

 **A/N: So… this have finally come out, sorry for the delay but as I have pointed out in the first chapter I only made this to relieved stress. And on the side note…**

 **Guest: I am aware of that, but to be fair, Acnologia don't. And since this story is based on his '** _ **lack'**_ **of knowledge in parenting, he doesn't know that Wendy can even walk because he keeps on carrying her and only putting her down when he went away.**

 **On a personal note: It seems that I have received a childish and unoriginal comment (Seriously, if you want to insult me at least make it creative) from a guest on my review box. If you want to insult me personally then make an account and we can take this mano a mano in the PM box. That is if you have the guts to do it. (But knowing them, they probably delete it to save some dignity, if they bother to look at it that is)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wendy First Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Father He Isn't**

 **(An Alternate Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Chapter 4: Wendy's First Word**

* * *

"Oi, Grandeeney! You found a brat to rise yet or are you still looking?" Metallicana asked, looking at the white feathered dragon in question. Currently he and four other dragons are gathering to discuss the potential child candidate to be in their care for the eclipse project. Igneel, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia look expectantly at her, they too are curious since all of them except her and Igneel have yet to found a child to be raised for the project, and the two usually are the first to find something. Grandeeney already expecting this kind of question just smirk at them "I have, just a month ago… but I couldn't bring her here since she's only still a baby"

"You have already found a child. You work quite quickly Grandeeney" Weisslogia said, lifting his impressively long eyebrows.

"Well, you know me. I like to work quickly, it's part of my nature" the sky dragon said, giving him a ghost of a smile.

"Just like your _precious_ Adam right?" the iron dragon smirks at her; there was a malicious glint in his eyes. Grandeeney growls at him, eyes narrow and body tensing. She doesn't particularly like being reminded by her past mistake, especially by a tin can that can't let go of an old grudge. Igneel took notice of tension between them decide to intervene "That's enough the both of you! We are here to discuss our progress, not to squabble like hatchlings"

Both dragons grumble an apology and remain quite. The fire dragon sigh, what did he do to deserve to be stuck with this two dimwits. He then turns his attention to the shadow and holy dragons "Did the two of you find any child to rise yet?" the two shook their heads.

"I have yet to found the suitable child to hold the power of shadows" Skiadrum was the first to speak, followed closely by his partner.

"As do I, although I did find a child that might be suitable to hold the power of the holy dragons" Weisslogia explains, remembering the baby he come across today "A cute little baby boy"

The shadow dragon narrows his eyes at his partner "I am not aware of this. Why have you not informed me Weisslogia?"

"As I said before, he is only a baby. The soul inside his body shines brightly when I took a peek" Weisslogia eyes soften when he remembered the little baby boy grabbing his moustache with his little hand "I see the potential in him. When he grows up he should be powerful enough to fight Acnologia with the others"

At the mention of the dragon king Grandeeney stiffen slightly before she calm down, she hoped the other didn't notice her reaction. After all, what would the other think of her when they realize that she accentually helping their enemy? Unbeknown to her, Igneel did notice it and he narrows his eyes at her. He's been observing her since some time now, she's been jumpy and overly cautious, and the fire dragon also notices how she try to sneaks away when no one was looking or makes a detour when someone did notice. After all, anything that has an eye can see a giant white dragon flying inconspicuously in the bright skies. Igneel decide to keep this to himself for now, he doesn't need the other dragons to start antagonizing each other when they only on a borrowed time. Smoke blow out of his nostrils the fire dragon stand up from his lying position "I think this is enough for today. I need to take care of my son before he decides to burn down our home… _again_ " he exaggeratedly said. Metallicana cackles and cheekily grin at him.

"Maybe you should give him to me instead if he's causing you _too_ much trouble. He'll make a great iron dragon slayer" the iron dragon joked with a grin on his face. Igneel just rolls his eyes before spreading his wings to fly, Metallicana always make the same joke that the fire dragon got used to it. Grandeeney stare as their leader fly away, he handle that quite well.

"Well then, I'll be heading out as well. Can't let my daughter be alone longer than necessary" the sky dragon said before turning around and walk away from the meeting, not bothering to wait for their protest. For whatever reason she has this weird foreboding feeling forming in her stomach, she doesn't know what it means, but she doesn't like it.

* * *

Acnologia sat on the soft grass on the open field, watching his daughter play around in the grass, she look so happy from just pulling grass off al while making unrecognizable noise. He absentmindedly stares at the sky, if someone told him that he was going to be a father to a baby girl with his ex and going back to his former foster mother for help then he would punch their head clean off their shoulder. The dragon king let out a sigh and returns his gaze to his daughter. It's been a month since he has her and he can feel her slowly worming into his heart, and he doesn't like it. The dragon king saw his daughter (He finally acknowledges her as his daughter) stand and walk, before she falls onto her face. He stares blankly at her when she slowly sat on dirt and began to cry. Acnologia sigh and stand up from his sitting position and walk towards his daughter. Wendy continue to cry before she feel herself being lift up by a hand, she momentarily stop crying and looks starlet by the sudden motion. The black dragon turns her around so they see eye to eye. Once she notices that it was just her father, she once again cries. He let out an exaggerated sigh and cradle little Wendy to his chest, rocking her back and forward gently. Her cry slowly died down as the motion calms her down, she yawn and her eyes slowly droop. He continues this motion until his blue haired baby falls asleep. While he keeps doing that, his mind began to wonder.

Acnologia had done a lot of thinking. In the past month he becomes less and less angry than usual. He can tolerate the sky dragon horribly lame joke, he's less violent to the village he robs for supply, and he started to actually develop a surprising connection to baby Wendy. Maybe the human part of him 'The Adam Marvell' is resurfacing. He quickly dismiss the idea, there is no way that could be possible. He is Acnologia the king of dragons. Adam Marvell is nothing more than a painfully shy weakling, an embarrassment to the human race and his clan. He was sickly, often mock by his fellow man for being weak and useless. Adam would often treat it as a joke and move on, but their words wounded him and it hurt him deeply. Often times he felt like killing himself just to silence their voice, after all not many would miss him anyway. That is until one faithful afternoon he meets the most beautiful and kindest woman he ever laid his eyes at. Anna Heartfilia. She stumbles into him one day and they fall down a hill because Adam couldn't keep his balance when she knocks into him. Apparently Anna didn't see where she was going because she was preoccupied with searching for a man that will be her fiancé. And when they made eye contact with each other, there was a spark, like something immediately connected them together. While he isn't too sure, Adam suspected that it was the myth among his clan, _**Anima Mea-Vinctum**_ or soul-bound in their current language. A phenomenon where two individual felt a connection between their souls that triggered through contact, it only happen when soul mates from their previous life was forcibly torn apart by the gods as punishment for their sins. It was magical, no words can describe the sensation that they have felt.

Acnologia was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of wing beats, which woken his daughter out of her slumber. He sighs and looks up, he saw Grandeeney descending from the sky "For fuck sake, can't you descent quietly you overgrown lizard! You're a fucking sky dragon! You should be more like a fucking owl with that wingspan of yours rather than whatever bullshit you're doing now!" he yelled, waving his fist to her. The sky dragon snickers and landed perfectly on all four limbs, dusts kicks up from the not so graceful landing. The dragon king shield his daughter with his cloak, he squints his eyes in an effort to see through the cloud of dust. Once it's cleared he saw the shit eating grin she usually wore for the entirety of the month, it really piss him off. Apart of him wanted to just leave and raise little Wendy alone but the rational part of him knows that he's shit with children let alone a baby (And a month worth of raising a single child does not instantly qualify him as a expert as much as he feel it should), so he endures. Little Wendy confuse by the sky suddenly turn black, trying to touch it with both hands. She felt it and her face brightens, she excitedly grabs it and pulls it. Acnologia feel his cloak moving and trying to move it away so he can get his daughter out but it wouldn't budge. He notices the two small folds forming on his cloak and deduces that she is holding onto it. He gently pries it away from her hands and exposes her to the bright blue sky once again. She squints her eyes as the brightness suddenly change, her irises adjust as the light enters her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden change, she saw the giant white dragon looking down on her. She let out a happy babble and makes a grabby motion to the dragon. Acnologia frowns as he saw Grandeeney lean down so his daughter can touch her nose and gently pick her up. His daughter fascination with the sky dragon is something he notices for quite awhile now. Little Wendy seems to be drawn to his former caretaker and as much as it displeased him he understand why.

The Marvell clan is the fiercest known clan in the land, the members known for wielding power beyond one comprehension. They were breed a warrior so they naturally drawn to those that grant them power. He was the same when he was still sixteen. Out of the entire dragon that was present during the first ever dragon slaying magic teaching, he was immediately drawn to the sky dragon before him, his (Former)adoptive mother, even though there was a number of better candidates, which is considered weird by his clan. After all, sky dragons aren't known to be the most bloodthirsty and combat oriented as the other dragon (Iron dragon comes to mind) but he can tell something about sky dragons that intrigues him so he follow his instinct. It was the best decision he ever made. He learns how to think creatively with his new found ability, he learns how to use the air around him to redirect attacks, he learns to kill his opponent without moving even a finger, and many more but his greatest accomplishment is what most considered a useless ability in the battlefield, the ability to bring soul back to the living world. It was ability exclusively for sky dragons and he modified it by having the soul enters him and acts as a power booster instead. It works wonderfully and he is no longer the weak man he used to be. He no longer sickly, he gains more muscle mass, he grown taller, and his magic container is much larger than any elite Marvell clan men. He became the most efficient dragon killing machine that baths in their blood (Making him even stronger). He went above and beyond by turning into a dragon and becoming their king, the apex predator-

-And now he became a father to the heiress of their destroyed clan, the only Marvell's left in the world. He saw little Wendy grabbing the fur and planting her face on Grandeeney snout. The dragon king can tell that little Wendy is unique; her magic container is much larger than any adult he ever met which speaks volume of her potential, and not only that but she have an abnormally high situation awareness that it's almost frightening, something that's very unique to both their clan respectively. But it did made him smug, he was glad that his daughter have both Marvell and Heartfilia gene inside of her, with the right amount of training she could be a formidable ally to work with (Or a successor _if_ something where to happen to him). Acnologia eyes roam towards the sky dragon that is happily being petted by his daughter. The only obstacle to that would be the dragon before him.

It didn't escape him that having Grandeeney in their life could influence little Wendy in her 'Nonviolent' ways, something that she tried with him before (With poor result he might add). And he doesn't want that to happen. Acnologia doesn't want his daughter to be a wimp; he wants her to be the strongest (Second to him of course). That's why he would make a plan to dispose of her once she is not needed to help raise his daughter, preferably soon when she is away.

"Pffff- Pa!" a sudden happy cry interrupted his thought process. Acnologia saw his daughter trying to grab him with her tiny little hand "Pa! Pa! Pa!"

Grandeeney couldn't help but squeal "Awwwww… little Wendy first word! Isn't she precious Adam?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Real precious, now give me my kid back" the dragon king snaps, taking little Wendy from the sky dragon hand. He glares at her with disdain, _did that dragon not realize she called him by his old name._ "Why don't you go and bother someone else and leave my kid alone. She was sleeping before you came" Grandeneey rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Alright, alright. Just call me if you need anything. I'll be just over there sleeping" she said before leaving to stay at her favorite spot. Acnologia scoff and grumbles under his breath, if he needs any help then he already ask her, she doesn't need to remind him every. Single. Fucking. Time. Little Wendy snuggle closer to her papa, grabbing a fistful of his cape "Pa! Pa! Pa!"

"I know. I know. Be patient will you" the dragon king scolds her, he slightly rocks his hand back and forward so she hopefully would sleep again. He think of something soon but for now, he's going to just raise her for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. With a brand new chapter too. Sorry for the long wait, I just need a time alone and recompose myself. Life hasn't been easy for me and I lost passion in almost everything I do, drawing, writing, talking, collage, life, just naming a few. Anyway about the story, I know the title is kind of misleading but it's the only thing I could think of that sounds short. And I kind of want to cover Acnologia's origin too, since Acnologia was so one dimensional that a piece of paper looks like a 3D model, and I also want to explore his past and he's start of darkness. Not only that the other dragons and their kid is also important since it's going to lead to the eclipse gate and going to the setting of Fairy Tail. So this story isn't just about him and Wendy.**

 **Answer to Lucina Moonlight: It's just a minor tweak on a few spelling, so I don't blame you for missing it.**

 **P.S:**

 **For those who are wondering of the other story that I'm writing just trust me when I said that most of them is going to be updated, but I can't guarantee that they're going to be updated soon. Maybe 'The Not So Secret Girlfriend' but not 'The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch'. And the reason why the latter is longer is because of all the futuristic devices that I have to create, I'm a social study student so I kind of bit more then I can chew. But I'm not going to give up so don't worry. Until the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wendy's Misadventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Father He Isn't**

 **(An Alternate Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Chapter 5: Wendy's Misadventure**

* * *

After a long day of trying to make a house after Grandeeney berated him for not having a home other than their cave, Acnologia can finally have the rest he deserve. Acnologia stares at his creation one last time before deciding that it was good enough start for a house. And sure their house looks like a pile of woods got shoved together to resemble a house but it was a work in progress. While most people would say that it was a horrible design and would definitely crumbles by a wind gust Acnologia wouldn't care, he's going to fix it when he had to deal with it. And as if to mock him for his laziness, a strong gust of wind blew and the pile of sticks crumbles. Acnologia looks at the pile of wood blankly "Fuck me in the ass" he grumbles and facepalmed. The dragon king sighs and grabs his extra wood. He should have pay attention when Anna convinces him to learn architecture, just his fucking luck, and now because of his shortsightedness he had to do a trial and error to get it to work. But before he start he look back to check on his daughter, who is sleeping soundly on her makeshift bed made out of soft leaves and her blanket in their cave. She looks peaceful in her crib. Acnologia sighs and (Reluctantly) swallows his pride _'he's doing this for his daughter'_ he keeps repeating it in his head like a mantra. He doesn't understand why the damn dragon force him to build a house, sure he knows the benefit of having a home since he used to have one but their cave should be enough to be lived in and since he's the scariest thing that lived in this part of the forest, predators shouldn't be a problem, so what's the problem?

Truth be told he may never know, as much as he hate to admit it, the damnable dragon has a cunning and manipulative mind but hides it under a false persona. He remembers the times she manage to stray him from the path of ultimate power and it took him nearly a decade to notice it. All that lost time wasted by his _duty_ to **'protect'** others. He doesn't even remember why he even tries so hard to protect them. They're nothing more than strangers, strangers that will soon die by each other hand, either by greed or joy. Anna on the other hand is the only one who deserves his protection. Not only because he loved her, but also for being intelligent and resourceful, unlike most women at the time, who only cares about finding the 'perfect' husband. Acnologia took a glance at his daughter once again, ever since he has her, the king notices that he often think of Anna, and what could have been. He hated himself whenever those thought surfaces, it keeps reminding him of what he couldn't get, of what he lost and can never get back.

Acnologia frowns and drop his woods. He walks back to the cave and lay down on the flat ground where he used to sleep, he suddenly not in the mood to do anything. The king closed his eyes and tries to relax. It took quite a while but he manage to go to sleep albeit a restless one but a sleep nonetheless. But unbeknown to him a little head slowly poke out of her crib and is now looking at him with sleepiness still evident in her eyes.

* * *

"PAPA! PAPA!" little Wendy happily repeats, trying to get her father attention, who's currently sleeping in their little cave home, she manage to get out of her crib by knocking it over and somehow not get hurt. She crawls closer to his arm and grabs it to hoist herself up onto her little feet "PAPA! PA!" he groans and turns over. Little Wendy loses her grip on his arm and fell down onto her butt. Little Wendy tilted her head to the side and looks confused. Why does her father ignoring her? Why doesn't he want to play with her? Little Wendy tried again to gain her father attention but to no avail. So she stays there for a bit, bored out of her mind. But suddenly she heard a chirping noise outside and it peak her curiosity. She turns her head towards the entrance of the cave and saw a flock of colorful things (Birds) pecking the ground to find food. Little Wendy beamed happily at them. Pretty color! She excitedly tries to stand up and walks towards them. She lightly stumbles against her own feet in her heist and nearly fall, but manages to stay on her two feet and continues on. The birds notice the human baby coming towards them and they fly away, sensing immediate danger. Little Wendy arrived just in time to see the birds fly away, leaving her alone in the grassy field. Little Wendy felt sad that her friends left her and she plumps down on the ground, visibly upset. She pouts and tears starting to form from the corner of her eyes. Why doesn't anyone want to play with her! She doesn't understand.

Little Wendy felt something landed on her nose, she looks up and saw something colorful blocking her view, she shook her head to get rid of the offending thing. When she felt it disappear from her nose she tries to find it. She searches the ground for the colorful thing but couldn't find it. A large shadow was cast above her and she looks up. A small thing was flying above her, the colors of its wings(?) was blended together to form a beautiful pattern (Butterfly). Little Wendy beams up and smiles brightly all the while she tried to grab the thing. Pretty colors! The thing circles around her before it flew away. Little Wendy doesn't want her new friend to leave her hastily and clumsily stands up and slowly follow it, she slightly stumbles on a few occasion but not enough to make her fall. She follows the thing to one of the deeper, darker part of the forest. And a loud howl can be heard in the distance.

* * *

Acnologia slowly and groggily wake up from his slumber. He doesn't even know why he suddenly woke up or why he feels that something was wrong. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sits up from his laying position and looks beyond their cave, with his enhance sight he could easily see the sky outside. From the color alone he can tell that he was only a sleep for fifteen minutes. Not a lot of time but better then not sleeping at all. He stands up and stretches to loosen up the tensed muscles, the price of sleeping in a cold hard rock instead of making a more comfortable bed. Once he's done, he goes to check on his daughter and nearly has a heart attack when he saw the knock down crib. He fast walks to the crib and search around for her, panic slowly rising as he couldn't find her anywhere in the cave. Realization soon down to him, he turns his gaze towards the entrance of the cave. He runs outside and frantically looks around. Once he couldn't find any trace of his daughter he tries sniffing the air. He caught her scent immediately and heading towards one particular direction.

"Shit!" he exclaims loudly, he entered full blown panic mode right now. He couldn't believe it, why the hell did his daughter enter the dangerous part of the forest (For normal human of course)? Something must have lured her in but what? A shadow cast above him, he look up and saw a butterfly like creature flying above him. His eyes widen to the size of a diner plate, little Wendy must have seen it and follow it. The creature is called a Mesmerizefly, a subspecies of butterfly that evolve into a trap predator. It lured the victim into their nest by hypnotizing them with their brightly pattern wings. Acnologia growls at it, so it lured his daughter when he went to sleep. Now he understands why he needs to make a home, so little Wendy wouldn't wonder off when he wasn't looking. He snatches it from out of the air and crushes it. The dragon king moved swiftly towards the Mesmerizefly nest, hopefully he wasn't too late to get her.

Once he gets there he stares at the place, surprise that the nest had been completely ransack. Mesmerizefly corpses were sprawled out all over the place. It looks like he was late for the party but the question is where is his daughter. He looks around the place, trying to find what cause this and why his daughter isn't here. He searches around the place for clues for what happen. He finds claw marks on the ground, trees, and some bite marks on the insect. He walks into the nest and fined more dead insects. He crouches down and there he found a grey fur on some of the corpses. Acnologia stands up with a frown "Grauburu" he growls. Of course it couldn't be easy to find his daughter. It was one thing to fight an annoying insects but fighting a dogs too. Grauburu a giant grey wolf mountain lion hybrid, always came in packs, and lived in a cave high up in the mountain and only went down to hunt for food. The dragon king sighs and sniff the air for his daughter scent, he hoped he find her soon because it would be really annoying to go around the place. He catches his daughter scent and pinpoints her location. He looks north-west and groans, the death mountain, the coldest and tallest mountain in the area lucky him "She better be fucking there or else I'm going to lose my shit" he grumbles before crouching down and gathering his magic, he grins as he felt the sudden rush of power surging through him after a long period of not using it. He shoots up into the air accompanied with a resound boom, leaving deep crevice and dust in his wake.

The rush of wind hitting his face bring back nostalgia in the dragon king's mind, his thoughts linger on a memory he made with Anna, when he first learn to fly using his sky magic and bring Anna flying with him. They glide to the rhythm of the wind, dancing among the stars, just the two of them alone without a care in the world, laughing and smiling all around.

Acnologia glides in the air for awhile. With his enhance eye sight found the Grauburu den. He saw a pack of them. His eyes widen comically when he notice that one of the beta have little Wendy dangling from their jaw, she doesn't look like she notice that she was in danger, in fact she looks like she was having quite a lot of fun. He growls and shots towards them in high-speed. He landed in front of them, kicking up a large amount of dust and dirt in the air. The ground was caved in by the heavy mass of the dragon king. The pack instantly went on high alert, the unknown threat made them wary and agitated. The dust begins to clear out and soon the form of the king of dragon emerges, letting lose his magical presence. The ground begins to shake violently and rocks begin to float, a black-ish aura form around him. Little Wendy laugh happily when she saw her father in front of her and her new fluffy friends "Papa!" Acnologia went hunch and faster than the eye can see move and snatch his daughter out of the beta head all the while reaping it's head off of its body. He stops with a slide, his cape whips out and flows with the wind. The Grauburu's turn around and low crouch, aggression evident, they're instinct going to overdrive for the trespasser. They surround them both in a semicircle formation. Acnologia cradles his daughter in his arm, he frowns at her "When we're back home, you're in so much fucking trouble brat" little Wendy just laugh at the threat and take a hold of his cape "Pa!" his gaze softens a bit before he turns his attention towards the beast. But before he address them, first he needs to tuck his daughter closer to his chest and behind his cape, wouldn't want her to be cover in blood now would he? Once she was tucked in, he glares at the pack of Grauburu "You know… I would have found my daughter earlier if you fuckers haven't raided those insects nest" he cracks his free knuckle by clutching it tightly "And just for that. I'm going to kill you"

And on cue the Grauburu's lunge at him simultaneously, roaring all the while. Acnologia lazily dodge all of them with ease, looking as uninterested as ever. He move his hand and grab one passing by him by the head, and he easily crush it's skull with his bare hand, splashing blood everywhere. He uses the lifeless body as a makeshift weapon since he deemed them not worth it to use magic with. Acnologia bats one away for getting too close for comfort. The Iion-wolf was thrown back with enough force to break through trees. One of them lunges forward, trying to bite his neck. He just uses the corpse to slam the one trying to bite him to the ground. It hit it square on the back, the amount of power he use ended up destroying what left of the corpse, now living him with a piece of skin with some muscle still clinging onto it. The lion-wolf crashes into the ground and form a large shallow crater, dead. He discards the carcasses since it had no use to him anymore. He sense one behind him and he turns around and backhand it, it connected with its head, decapitating the lion-wolf with a single strike. Little Wendy laugh excitedly, her world spins around like she was flying. Acnologia observe his surrounding, trying to determent who is the Alpha of their pack. He soon made eye contact with the biggest and nastiest looking one among the pack. It growls threateningly at him, bearing his sharp teeth. The dragon king scoffs not at all feeling threaten. He just wanted to get this over with. So he decides to flair his magic as a warning for them to scram. The omega and beta lion-wolfs back off once their fight or flight instinct took over, sensing that they are outclassed. But they didn't leave as their alpha didn't back down from the powerful foe.

The Alpha took this sign as a form of a challenge and snarls at him. It circles around him with aggression. Acnologia silently groans in annoyance, of course it wouldn't be easy. The dragon king watch it circle him silently, waiting for it to make its move. The alpha then suddenly lunges at him at top speed aiming to bite him. But unfortunately for him, the alpha tries to bite his left side of his body, where little Wendy was being cradle. Acnologia eyes widen in rage and he turns to the side, moving faster than the Grauburu can ever hope to achive. He punch the lion-wolf on its cranium, its skull instantly caved in once his fist made contact with it head. The Alpha's body was thrown across the field, blood was covering the ground as the corpse fly in the air. Acnologia turns around and glare at the remaining pack. They all whimpers and their ears droop down, they slowly back away from the dragon king. He stomps a foot towards them and growls at them. They yelp and run away in fear, not wanting to deal with him any longer.

Acnologia huffs and pulls his cape to the side, exposing his daughter to the world. Little Wendy sneeze as she inhale some dust that was clinging onto his cape "Bless you" he said, he rubs her head gently and she smiled widely at the warm hand of her father. He closes his eyes and sigh, a small smile form on his lip. The more he looks at her the more he was reminded of Anna; it's a pain in the ass. He lightly shook his head and holds her closer to his chest "Come on. Let's go home"

Little Wendy cheers happily, her hand touching her father chest and her eyes looking in front. He grins at her enthusiasm before jumping high into the air. Little Wendy screamed out in exhilaration, her eyes wide with awe. The sky seems to brighten as they get higher and higher into the air, the clouds getting larger and prettier and almost touchable. She reaches out her hands and cheer happily when she felt the cold water vapor hitting her hands. Acnologia uses his magic to slow their descent, so she could enjoy touching the clouds. Little Wendy plays with the cloud, finding it fascinating and fun. But unfortunately for her, her fun time would be over. Little Wendy notices that the clouds were thinning out, she was confuse, where did all the clouds go? Little Wendy looks around for the clouds but she couldn't find any. She looks up to her father, whining to him. Acnologia stares at her, clearly doesn't understanding what she wants. Little Wendy grabs his cape with one hand to tug it and use her other hand to make a swinging motion. At first he was confuse but then he realize that she was talking about the cloud "You _still_ want to play with the cloud? Fine" he reluctantly obliges. Acnologia extended his free hand and using his magic, he create a sphere of wind and it capture a part of the cloud, he willed the sphere to move to his open hand and it hover over his palm. Little Wendy cheer at her father magical display. She snatches the sphere of air from his palm and plays with it. Acnologia look at her in surprise, he didn't expect her to be able to touch it, let alone grab it. He grins maniacally at this revelation, she really does have potential, and he'll make sure that she reaches that potential and higher.

He gently landed on the ground in front of their cave, but before he went in he pick up some of the wood from the woodpile. He went inside and put his daughter down so he could fix her bed. Little Wendy was too preoccupied to even acknowledge her father, she shake the sphere up and down all the while she have the brightest grin, she laugh happily when the cloud change shape from the motion. Once he's done making her bed and added a few modifications he came over to her and pick her up. He puts her in her bed, now surrounded by hastily made wooden fence. Little Wendy stops playing for a moment to look at her surroundings. She tilts her head to the side in confusion. Acnologia glare at her "After the fucking stunt you pull today. I don't trust leaving you alone without a fucking fence locking you up!" he stated, crossing his arm over his chest. In retaliation little Wendy throw the sphere to his face. It hits his face and he was drench with water, apparently the cloud he picks up was full of water. He looks at her, unamused "I hate you" Little Wendy laugh and claps her hand together.

* * *

 **A/N: And with this the baby arc ends and onwards to the Young Child arc. In all honesty, it was hard writing this chapter since Acnologia is the only one who can talk. But nothing is harder for me then when I write the portion from Wendy's perspective, I have to literally open two of my old English dictionary (A couple of pages from both dictionaries was ripped or unreadable so I have to constantly switch) since I forgot some of the simpler words use in the English language (I know, weird right?).**

 **As for why Acnologia's only using only sky magic. I like to think that he can use individual dragon slaying magic that he consumed from fighting dragons and/or combine them like Natsu, Gajeel's, and Sting's dual mode and/or using them all together like in the manga (Basically his default magic form). And I felt like Acnologia will default go to his original magic element in a situation when he doesn't need to nuke a place.**

 **And for why end the baby arc so soon, it's because when I write this five chapter, I had building the relationship between Grandeeney and Acnologia and Wendy in mind, both of them have history with each other but because of his action he destroy said history. And the only way they can reconnect is through baby Wendy. Their relationship is very important to Wendy's future development and behavior. You'll just have to see. And with that thank you for reading this and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Answer to Kanzaki Hikari: I will only follow the series until when Wendy and the other slayer children pass the eclipse gate (And even then there's going to be some changes to fit my universe) but after that it's going to be very different. P.s Natsu is still going to end up in Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6: Time Skip (Two Years)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **A Father He Isn't**

 **(An Alternate Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Chapter 6: Time skip (Two Years)**

* * *

Two years has gone by and little Wendy has turn three years old. Acnologia took a deep breath from his nose and exhales it through his mouth. The past year was longest in his life and while he wouldn't admit it but raising her was almost relaxing, she wasn't overly whiny like most children and she was smarter and learns faster than any other child he ever meet, and it truly was a blessing for an 'not parent material' man like himself. He feels proud of himself. While he was sitting and meditating (Something that he once again pick up) Grandeeney watches him from the side, playing with little Wendy. And as much as she hates to admit it, he was learning to be a good father in his own weirdly unusual way. But that doesn't mean she's going to leave little Wendy alone. Who knows what he was going to do with her if she left.

"GranGran!" Little Wendy shouts, waving her hands to grab her grandmother attention. The sky dragon looks down at her 'granddaughter' who was looking at her with her big curious eyes. GranGran, a nickname her granddaughter has given her since she couldn't pronounce her name right. It was a cute nickname for a big scary dragon like her.

"Yes, is something wrong Little Blueberry?" Grandeeney asked gently. She lowers herself so she can be eye to eye with the young child. Little Wendy has grown up quite a lot in this past years, it made her feel old.

"What papa doing? Why there sparkly thing around him?" Little Wendy asked, pointing a finger to her father. She was also wondering why her father was sitting still for so long. Grandeeney stays silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should tell her. Clearly this is something that she hadn't expected, someone so young shouldn't be able to sense magic let alone see it, but then again most people can only sense them and only one in a million can see them, this alone told her little Wendy's has a gift in the art of magic. She give a slight glance to Acnologia, the sky dragon can tell that he knows this long before she does and she have to stay cautious and keep an eye on him, else he did something that'll ruin her plans. After a few second of thinking she decides to just tell her, she hoped that Little Wendy will understand.

"You're papa is meditating" Grandeeney answers with a smile. Little Wendy tilts her head to the side and looks at her grandmother with confusion written in her face.

"What's a med-ti-ting?" she asked innocently, mispronouncing the words. She looks intrigue judging by the curious glow in her eyes. Grandeeney chuckles and lightly nudge the young child so she will sit down. Little Wendy complies and took a sit on the ground.

"Meditation is a form of mental exercise that trains the mind and body" Grandeeney explains, making it as simple as possible. Little Wendy doesn't fully understand it but she think she understand a few meaning of the words.

"Wendy think she undersand GranGran? But Wendy still don't get it" Little Wendy admitted, slightly embarrass. She nervously poked both index fingers together and keeps her head slightly down. Grandeeney gives a lighthearted laugh and give her a warm smile. She is so adorable that it's almost a crime.

"Basically his gathering all the sparkly things from around him to make him stronger and better" Grandeeney explains slowly. Little Wendy eyes brighten in understanding.

"Ohhhhhh! That's Wendy get it. Can Wendy do that too? Wendy wants to be like papa!" Little Wendy exclaims excitedly, smiling brightly at her grandmother. Grandeeney looks nervously at her, giving her granddaughter a fake smile "Like your papa? Why not like GranGran?"

Little Wendy paused and staring at her grandmother, looking slightly confuse by her offer "Why? Cause papa's cool! And GranGran is nice! But not as cool as papa!" Grandeeney playfully pouts.

"But GranGran is cool too! Don't little blueberry want to do this?" Using her magic Grandeeney bends the air around them and created a miniature tornado, she made extra sure that it was harmless to the little child. Little Wendy eyes widen in amazement, it looks so pretty! "WOW! GranGran it's pretty! What is it?" she asked, head turning to the side to take a better look at the tornado.

"It's called a tornado. Normally when people saw this they get scared" Grandeeney explains, she subtly willed it to move. The tornado suddenly moves and run circles around the little girl, picking up dust and dirt in its wake. Little Wendy tried her best to follow the tornado, amazement radiating off of her. She momentarily stops chasing it and look questioningly at her grandmother.

"Why? Tornado's pretty, why would they be scared?" she asked, looking at her grandmother with expectation. But before she could Acnologia finished his meditation and had risen up from his sitting position. He was actually done meditating five minutes ago and was just listening in on their conversation. Just as he predicted, that damn dragon is trying to ruin his vision for little Wendy future. He stands behind his daughter and give her a smile.

"Because most people are usually afraid of something that they can't control, but don't worry papa can teach you how to do it if you want to" Acnologia offers with a tiny awkward smile. Little Wendy eyes widen to the size of a dinner plate, she couldn't contain herself and she cheers loudly and hugs one of her father legs.

"Really!? Thanks papa! Wendy can't wait!" the little girl said with a wide grin, always happy to spend time with her father, even if it isn't as fun as playing with him.

"Okay, okay… Calm down, you should get back to the house and play for a bit. Papa wouldn't want little Wendy to be in a bad mood before we start. Do you understand" Little Wendy nodded her head intuitively and she then runs off to play with the rocks her father give to her (After she gets bored from playing with the grass or too lazy to run around the field) in their little house. There was an awkward silence as the two of the most opposite persons in the world continue to stand there doing absolutely nothing. In a surprise twist _Acnologia_ is the one that start a conversation.

"So… how am I doing with taking care of her?" He asked, doing his hardest to avoid eye contact with her. Grandeeney looks at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicious, he was acting weird and she doesn't like it "What do you mean?" she asked with a dumbfounded look, she was totally caught off guard by the question and couldn't find a single word to respond.

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself" he snaps looking very irritated. He really hates doing this but he wants to be in Little Wendy good favor. Grandeeney snaps out of her stupor and look at him with amusement.

"Ahhhh… I see the dragon king wants to get feedback from me. I feel honored" she teased, giving him a big toothy grin. He grumbles and glares at her, not trusting his word at the moment. She gave a bit of a good laugh before addressing his question "As for your question…You're doing relatively alright… which a bit of a surprise to me since you're so hopelessly lost when you first ask me to help you" which secretly displeased her. He was getting better faster then she had intended. Then again she shouldn't have been so surprise considering he himself is a prodigy. If he can easily turns technique specifically made for talking to the dead and weaponized it then he could easily learn parenting. She needs to be fast and careful when she plays with Little Wendy, she was aware that he was listening on them talking and she was testing him a bit. To see if he was planning something, see if he has ulterior motive behind his fatherly facade. She has to be more subtle to determent his motives. She doesn't want to have a repeat in history.

"Alright? Not enough then" he concluded, looking as thoughtful as he can, making him looked as if he was thinking of where he went wrong but in actuality he was thinking of a natural looking way to justify his action least he garner her attention to him. He knew the damn dragon will try to turn his daughter into a useless pacifist and wasted her potential. He can't let that happen, a Marvell isn't weak. They only expect the strong and little Wendy will be strong. She is the bearer of the Marvell and Heartfilia clan named and holding her back is an insult to both clans named. Doing less is an insult and doing more is an absolute, a creed that his father and his father before him follow to a T. Else they be useless to the benefit of the clan.

"Alright then, I'm going to play with Little Wendy in our house. You do whatever the fuck you do when you leave here I don't care" Acnologia nonchalantly dismiss her and move to enter his home. He wanted to spend time with his daughter since he has nothing else to do, entertaining her might elevate some of his own boredom. Grandeeney saw him close the door and glares at it as if it offends her. She doesn't like where this is going but unfortunately she couldn't do anything as of right now. So instead she raises her wings and took flight. She needs to get away to think and make back up plan just in case the current one failed.

* * *

Acnologia closed the door and smirks, through his hearing he can tell that she already left, which leaves him and his daughter alone. He walks into their shared bedroom and saw her playing on the floor with rocks and stick figure surrounding her. She heard the door being closed and momentarily stops playing to see what was making that sound, she beamed happily when she saw her father "Papa!" she quickly discarded her toys, the notion of playing forgotten and replace by the joy of seeing her father again. She scrambles on to her little legs and run to embrace him. He bent down to his knees and offers one of his arms. She immediately hugs it because it's the only thing small enough for her little hands to wrap around for a hug. She nuzzles her face to it and felt the familiar warmth she grows to loved do to how scattered it is. He gives out a ghost of a smile and patted her head with his free hand.

"Hey there kiddo, what were you doing?" he asked gently. Now that there wasn't anyone but themselves he could feel himself relaxing. After all, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her little contact.

"Wendy's good! Wendy's playing with friends! Papa should join Wendy!" the blue haired child explains, tugging him and pointing towards the pile of toys. Acnologia looks down at her with amusement, he let her drag him and he sits down once they arrive to their _'Destination'_ he watch as little Wendy scoop up her toys and put it in front of him.

"Papa, have you met my friends!? Here! Here! Look!" she excitedly picks her toys and shows it to him "This is Rocky the rock! And this is Sticky the stick! They're together-together and have kids! Their name is Rocky two and Sticky two!" she individually introduces her toys to her father, getting more and more excited with each introduction.

Acnologia nodded his head as he follows her along. Little Wendy suddenly stops talking and looks sad. He raised a brow at her sudden shift in mood "What's wrong kiddo?" Little Wendy gaze at her father with sadness embedded in her eyes.

"Papa... do Wendy have mama?" the young child asked, looking very hopeful to her father. Acnologia raised a single brow, wondering where this was coming from.

"Why do you ask?"

"GranGran said that if there's papa there's mama. Why don't papa have mama?" Little Wendy innocently asked. Acnologia felt slightly uncomfortable with the topic on hand. Damn that dragon and her big mouth.

"You do have a mama kiddo. She's just not here"

"Where is she papa?" Acnologia looked uncertainly to the side. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask him that, but curiosity kills the cat as they say. Beside he knows deep down that they're soon going to have this kind of conversation, just not this soon.

"She's… a…. she's busy… you know… helping people…" he tried his hardest to find a reasonable sounding excuse, he doesn't know why but he has the feeling that she would instantly know if he was lying (Which is stupid since she's only fucking three but better be safe than sorry he guess?). Little Wendy tilts her head to the side in confusion. Why was her papa acting like that? Did Wendy do something wrong? "How can papa tell?"

Acnologia sighs and rubs his face with one of his hand, he really doesn't want to talk about it but he can tell by the shine in her eyes that she would just continue to ask him anyway, better now than later. Perhaps he can tell her of their special bond too "Kiddo, sit down on your papa's lap. It's story time." Little Wendy eyes lit up and she happily (stumble) sits on her father's lap. He puts one of his hands on her head and gently rubs her head. Little Wendy giggled happily and grins at him, oblivious to his discomfort.

"Papa can tell because your mama and I… share a special bond… a bond that can never be broken or replaced… it's a bond that… transcends through time and space…" he sighs and rubs his eyes with his free hand, his eyes felt damp "Anyway… your mother and I shares that bond and through that bond papa can feel what your mama is doing" which isn't exactly a total lie, if he wants to he could just use their bond to see what she was doing with her life but it would have to be a mutual on both part and frankly he was too scared to reconnect. After all, he could feel the weak, pleading tug from Anna's bond, calling out to his. He had been hesitate to reinforce the barrier separating them, in fear of alerting her and she interpreted it as a sign of him wanting to reconnect, if that were to happen then he wouldn't be able to resist, even after the betrayal and heartbreak that she inflicted on to him. Damn him and his heart, continue to love her even after all the hell she put him through.

"Can Wendy see mama?" little Wendy asked nervously, she really wanted to meet her mama. Acnologia felt conflicted, having Anna back in his life would be heavenly, but if he were to do that than he would undoubtedly prepare himself for the inevitable heartbreak that would follow. And frankly he rather avoids the latter since the rejection will hurt more than any wounds he sustain in his many battle. Their breakup was the proof of that. He stays eerily silent for a few minutes before closing his eyes and sighs in defeat.

"I'm not sure kiddo…" he finally admitted. For once in his life since their breakup Acnologia don't know what to do. He felt lose once again and he hated that fact. He hated feeling so vulnerable, that is not how a Marvell acts. They are warriors, weakness have no place in the sacred name.

"Can papa tell Wendy why?" she curiously asked. Acnologia sighs and pats her head; he seems to do that often nowadays. Why was talking to a fucking three years old so complicated and draining?

"Maybe later… When your older" _and by then you'll hopefully forget all about it,_ he thought hopefully but knowing his luck she would probably remembers it. She's just too goddamn bright for her own good.

Little Wendy nodded her head in understanding and smile widely at her father. While she was disappointed that she couldn't see her mother, being with her father and grandma was enough, besides her father seems sad when he think of her mother. She hops off her father legs and grins excitingly at him "Papa! Wendy wanna make tonado!"

"You want make a tornado? Already?" he looks at her with bewilderment, his mind haven't fully let go of Anna just yet, leaving him unprepared for the change of topic.

"Yeah! Papa promises Wendy! Wendy wanna make tonado!" Little Wendy demanded with a passion. " _That much passion shouldn't be inside such a tiny body"_ he thought incredulously. He then wickedly grins once his mind catches up with her proposal. Finally, the perfect chance to teach her something without the damnable dragon watching his back, he couldn't let this slip away. All of his previous thoughts forgotten, he slowly stood up, towering over her and casting long shadow as the ray of sun was blocked by his massive body but it didn't seem to deter her, he shouldn't be surprise she is his daughter after all. He crosses his arms over his chest, his gaze fierce and piercing "You want to make tornado kiddo? I can teach you more than that. I will make you the very best in this land have to offer. You are a Marvell after all, you are destined for greatness" Little Wendy doesn't fully understand what her father was saying but he looks serious, GranGran once said that when someone was serious then that means it was important and if it's important to her father then little Wendy would take it seriously too. Determination welled up and she stares back at her father with equal vigor. Acnologia smirks as he saw with his own eyes her resolve, _good_.

"Now, let get out of this house and start your training"

* * *

Anna gazes at the land of her kingdom through the window of her house, cradling a blonde haired baby on her lap. She sighs as her mind wonders to her firstborn child that she have left to her lover two years ago. It was the second hardest decision she has ever made in her entire life and till this day she wonders if it was the right thing to do. She really hated herself for not being strong enough to fight her parents; just because her daughter wasn't born with the 'right' suitor doesn't mean they have any right to tell her to throw her away. Adam was right, she should have just say 'fuck you' to her parents and leave with him, but no she was too much of a coward to do that, and it causes her him and their daughter. Maybe if she tried hard enough she would have been happy? But nooooo… just like a fool she had prioritize her sense of responsibility first and it had blinded her of what was important to her and now she is paying the price. It was because of her that Adam was seen as a pariah instead of the hero that he is and in turn he retaliate by killing their allied dragons (Their protector), eradicating them all from the world, save for a few lucky ones. Leaving the kingdom vulnerable for they had relied too much on the dragons instead of their own human forces. He changes his name to Acnologia, king of dragons. And in his final act of retribution he blocked their connection and left to the dangerous forest, never to be seen or heard of ever again. At least that what the people had thought.

Two years ago Anna with mere luck had manage to find him in a dark cave, it broke her heart to see him basically lived in a dark dank cold cave alone, a reminder of what she had done and continue to haunt her. While he was sleeping she had left their daughter in front of the cave, making sure that the letter was there and that there were no traces of her scent on the basket. She sees her beautiful daughter face one last time and admittedly she couldn't help but broke down crying. It hurts her to think that because of her stupidity her daughter will have to live a life without having a mother, always wondering if she will ever meet or even yet hate her for abandoning her and her father (Assuming he will even tell her). Her heart almost breaks in two just thinking about it. And with great reluctance she steps away from the basket and ran away, never looking back for fear that if she did the ugly thoughts that had plague her will surfaces.

Since then she felt hollow, going through life without much thought and doing thing base on muscle memory. After all, how can she enjoy life if the two most important people in her life were far away and want nothing to do with her. That is until she suddenly had felt a tug in their special bond. It was a weak one which means that he had done so subconsciously. It got her excited; it was a sign that he had been thinking of her and it had slightly cracks the block that was separating their bond. She tried to reconnect with him, extending her bond and calling out to his, hoping beyond hope that he would want her back to his life, she wanted nothing more than to be by his side. To her disappointment (and sadness) he remains unchanging, never truly reaching out or blocking her completely, creating a false hope to her that her heart has foolishly clings onto.

Anna laughs bitterly at it. She truly deserves everything that happens to her. She gently strokes her second daughter head, trying to get her mind off of the bad thoughts. As much as she hated her current life she has an obligation to raise the child that is currently in her hand. She isn't too thrilled to raise a child produce by a man that have been forcibly pushed towards her without her consent, but a child is a child and leaving her now would be cruel. She doesn't want to have a repeat with her current daughter now would she? Anna closed her eyes and put her hand over it, to hide her glassy eyes.

She once dreams of living a happy life with Adam and little Wendy. Be with a family that loved her back and not see her as a tool for gaining privilege. Raising little Wendy alongside Adam in their custom build house in a secluded forest, ignoring their responsibility and just achieving their happiness for that is the only thing they truly care about. No more family, no more obligations to their kingdom, no more war, and no more obstacles that tries to separate them, only her and Adam, just a husband and wife with their daughter, living a life without a care in the world, a world that had asked them so much and yet return so little.

Anna felt hot tears trailing down her cheek. She has so many regrets and mistakes; she wanted to desperately fix them all but she _can't_. She doesn't believe in miracles but just once, just this once, she wishes that she was there by their side. She would do anything to be with them, with her family.

Whatever it takes, she would give up _everything_ if it means she would be with her loved one.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been reading The 100 Years Quest manga and it was a fucking piece of shit of a story that has zero creativity whatsoever (If you want an in-depth explanation just PM me). Anyway I want to further explore the Anima Mea-Vinctum, in my headcanon the reason why he went axe-crazy murderer is because the love of his life died (Another headcanon of mine) and his mind can't handle the lost and went insane. This story Acnologia isn't insane but he is nearly there, the only reason he isn't is because Wendy being his and Anna's child and the fact that Anna still loved him even when she have to married someone else, those two are the only reason why he isn't a world destroying hypocrite. I also want to dive deep into his mentality and what unbelievably high expectation a child that bears the Marvell name has to do. And if you all might have notice that Acnologia truly do loved Wendy but his upbringing made him put her in the same standard as he was in the clan (Which is nearly at the bottom). And if you are wondering what Anna had done that made her an emotional wreck then wait for the next update (or the update after) to find out.**

 **Right now it is the beginning of Acnologia and Grandeeney silent war of outwitting each other on who can influence Little Wendy growth and I hoped all of you will be infested by the waging war.**

 **P.S I think I accidentally made Wendy too OP, oops? But why should I care really? If Natsu and Erza can have ridiculous back-story and power levels then so can Wendy and the others.**


	7. Not an Update I'm Sorry

**A/N: I'm sorry for disappointing you but this isn't an update, I know I've been gone from this website for quite awhile now and all of you are anticipating an update (I only done half of it because I have a massive writer block). But to be honest I need a break. You see the thing is I kind of lost interest in Fairy Tail after reading the sequel story 100 years quest, the manga is just too unbearable to read through, there's too many nonsensical stuff that happen and stupid decisions that made me lose hope for this manga. The main series is good but not great, but this? It's just horrible. So in the meanwhile I'm going to take a break on Fairy Tail and write something else to cleanse the bad taste it left in my mouth. I'm not going to give up on this story or the other one's. I just... needed to find the love I had for this series. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
